


(Not) Warriors

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Ending, Cute Jack Kline, Documentaries, Fluff and Angst, Hunters & Hunting, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Implied Relationships, Interviews, M/M, Nervous Sam Winchester, POV Outsider, Protective Dean Winchester, Shopping, Wincest if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Will Castle and Derek Little are two young Hunters with little to no experience. One day, they decide to contact Sam and Dean Winchester to take part of a documentary on Hunting to teach the new generation.They accept.





	(Not) Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at this. I'm excited!

_Hi, my name is Will Castle, and I'm here with my best friend and favorite amateur cameraman, Derek Little. We're Hunters, a group of men and women who protect everyday people from the supernatural creatures that seek to do them harm. We're newcomers, fresh out of college._

_We didn't know anything about Hunting or the creatures of the night until our mutual friend was possessed by an evil spirit. Unfortunately, our friend is now kinda messed up from the incident; totally insane in the mental hospital back home. It kinda sucks._

_But at least he's alive, and that's all thanks to the two most legendary Hunters in the community! Of course, I'm talking about Sam and Dean Winchester! They saved our lives back in college, man. Derek and I were party boys, messing around with stuff we didn't understand when we accidentally exposed ourselves and our friend to an evil spirit. Thankfully, Sam and Dean got to us before more people got hurt. We're incredibly grateful to them._

_After they left, our world was changed forever. We witnessed things we never thought possible, and it was hard to forget about. So, after some research, Derek and I decided that we were gonna be Hunters! Obviously, we were way in over our heads. We thought we had it under control, and we thought we could be like Sam and Dean. Boy, were we wrong! I almost got mauled by a Werewolf, and Derek had a close encounter with a Demon._

_We're taking a small break from Hunting for now, but just the other day, Derek suggested something to me. Since we both had degrees in cinematography and had no real chance to use it, Derek gave me the idea of making a "Hunter Documentary", something to inform the generation. In order to make this documentary, however, we'll need to interview a few people in the community, starting with the best of the best and those closest to them._

_Woo, this is very exciting! I'll try around the Hunter community for the Winchesters' number or email address. I really hope they'll agree. They're freaking heroes!_

****

_Update: We managed to email Sam! Aaah, I can't believe It! We told him about the documentary for the younger generation, and he was very eager to hop on the project with us. He gave us the address to their place, and warned us that it's easy to miss if we're not paying close enough attention. Just what kind of place are they living in anyways? Doesn't matter. Derek can't stop smiling, and I'm on the verge of passing out. Can't wait to meet the saviors of the human race!_

****

_We arrived at their place a few days later, still very much excited. Sam was right in the email; we almost missed the place! They live in an underground bunker! It was so cool. When we knocked on the door, we were greeted by some kid. Derek and I were confused at first, but then the kid smiled, grabbing us both for a hug, saying that we were expected._

_His name was Jack, and he introduced himself as Sam and Dean's child. Now, I know what you all must be thinking, but no: Jack is not their (biological) child. His origins are more...complicated than that. Still, the boy was an instant delight. Derek might have a slight crush on him, but don't tell him I said that._

_Anyways, Jack lead us down into the bunker, explaining that he was also a young Hunter in training, and that he'd like to help with the documentary. It's much appreciated. We need all the help we can get on this to better aid newcomers._

_As we got down into the bunker, we were guided by Jack into the amazing library full of books on nearly every monster. In the library, we found Sam and Dean Winchester themselves, bickering about the documentary! We were too awestruck to pay attention to the conversation, and they were deep in their own world to even notice us. Derek had heart eyes for Dean. Kinda embarrassing, really._

_It was Jack who told them about our arrival, forcing them to stop their banter. Derek and I shook out of our thoughts, smiling excitedly at our hosts. Sam and Dean stood up, walking over to us with smiles of their own. What really surprised me was Sam. He gripped my hand tight in a firm handshake, and told me himself that he remembered us from the Spirit case! They say never meet your idols, but oh my god, they've obviously never met the Winchester Brothers._

_After introductions, we all sat down at the table, chatting idly about the life of Hunting. It's insane. All of it. They've (Sam) even invited us to stay with them for a few days to record a few things! We've got some footage, and I'll share that in a bit. Still in shock! Dear God!_

****

_So, as promised, here's some footage from our first introduction. Derek got some good shots. He's a natural. I love that guy. Here you go!_

Will: Gosh, it's so good to finally meet you two again!

Dean: Three years, right? In New York?

Will: Yup, New York.

Sam: And it was two years, Dean.

_Sam laughs._

Dean: Two, three, whatever. Want us to answer some questions now?

Derek: Well...I mean, if you don't mind--

Dean: No, no! Go ahead. Need to educate these youngsters, teach them a thing or two about monster hunting.

_Sam rolls his eyes, but there's a pleasant smile there._

Will: Haha, well alright. Let's get started. Sam and Dean Winchester, the saviors of mankind.

Dean: I prefer Defenders of the Universe.

Sam: Dean.

Will: Tell us a little bit about yourselves, what life is like for you both.

_Dean signals Sam to take the lead; it's cute._

Sam: Well, we've been doing this for over thirty years, hunting people, saving things--

_Dean chuckles, reaching out to rub the back of Sam's neck gently._

Dean: _Saving_  people, and _hunting_  things.

_Sam's cheeks redden in embarrassment, and he smiles softly. It's obvious he's nervous. It seems that Dean is here to help alleviate some of the stress, something he looks to be thankful for._

Sam: Yeah...that. Sorry.

Dean: Just relax.

Sam: Yeah. Okay. Anyway, like I said, over thirty years, since I was six months old. I was born into the Hunting lifestyle, I didn't really know anything else. There were some constants in my life, like my dad, and of course, Dean. He was my biggest...uh...my greatest friend growing up. We moved around a lot with our dad, never staying in one spot for too long. I made the most of it.

Dean: We were thrust into this life so early. I mean, I was four years old, holding my baby brother in my arms, running out of our burning home. Sammy was so tiny; our dad told me to protect him, and I did. I tried my best to protect him from the ultimate evils in this world. Sometimes, I succeeded. Other times...

_There's something that goes unsaid; Sam nods at his brother, silently reassuring him. This non-verbal communication is fascinating. I suppose being with one person for over thirty years means you know everything about them._

Will: Yeah, we've heard about your uncanny ability to cheat death. You two are legends.

Sam: Ha, well, I'm not so sure about that...

Derek: Are you kidding? You guys saved the world more times than anyone can count! Just think of the times no one even knows about.

_Dean smirks, almost as if Derek was right, and there HAS been times we don't know about._

Sam: We got the nickname "Apocalypse Busters" from a friend of ours in Sioux Falls. She's a young Hunter as well. Claire. Good kid. Troubled, but good.

Dean: Some days.

Will: That's so cool! I like that. We'll save that one for later...but I just have to ask one thing. Sorry if this is hard on you both, but I gotta know. What was your favorite apocalypse scenario? I mean, what apocalypse scenario was the most fun out of all of them?

_Sam is taken aback, unable to think properly. However, it's Dean who hops on it right away. He grins._

Dean: Well, there was this one time where we prevented Oberon, King of the Fairies from taking over the world with an army of--

_Sam clears his throat, cutting Dean off at what I presume would've been the best part._

Sam: Yeah, they don't need to know about that.

Derek: Fairies exist!?

Dean: No comment.

****

_Derek here! While Will began his interview with Sam and Dean, I talked with Jack. It actually went really well. I learned a lot about him, and where he came from. He's an alright kid. Check it out!_

Derek: So, state your name.

Jack: Jack Kline, sometimes other names, but that's only if I'm in a suit.

Derek: Okay. How old are you, Jack?

Jack: I'm one years old.

_That threw me off so hard, I didn't even know where to begin. It took me almost a minute to get myself together._

Derek: Wait...what do you mean by that?

Jack: I mean I was born a year ago.

Derek: But you look like...that.

_Jack shrugs. It's adorable._

Jack: I grew up fast. I guess that has something to do with my father.

Derek: Sam or Dean?

Jack: My birth father. Lucifer.

_Again, another bombshell. We all heard the stories of the Devil up here on earth, but we never thought he actually had a kid! Leave it to Sam and Dean Winchester to be caring for the spawn of Satan. He seems normal enough, though. That's good._

Derek: Right...okay. Let's start with something simple. How did you meet Sam and Dean?

Jack: Oh, that's easy. Before I was born, I knew I was special. My mom knew it too, so did Castiel. Sam and Dean thought so too, but it wasn't the good kind of special. They thought I was dangerous--which I was--but when they finally had time to get to know me, they accepted me as one of their own.

Derek: That's good. I'm happy for you. Tell me about your dad, about Lucifer. Did you like him?

_Jack frowns. His lips purse together in thought for a moment._

Jack: He wasn't a good guy. He did a lot of awful things to Sam and Dean...Sam especially. He might have been my biological father, but he was never my family. Sam and Dean are.

Derek: Was?

Jack: Yeah. Dean killed him while possessed by the Archangel, Michael.

_It was...even more crazy than I thought before._

Derek: I see. How did you guys get Dean back?

Jack: Sam. It was Sam who brought him back. When Michael--or Dean--saw his face, pleading and begging for him to come back, Dean helped Sam cast Michael out. We did the rest. Sam's so strong now. I wish he was this strong when I still had my powers. He could've taught me stuff.

Derek: Meaning?

Jack: Well...

****

Will: So Sam, there were rumors dating back years ago that you were some sort of Psychic. Is it true? Do you have Psychic powers?

_Immediately, Dean's on the defensive. Big Brother Mode activated._

Dean: That's not really anyone's concern. Sam's been through a lot, and you have the nerve--

Will: I didn't mean to upset anyone, I swear.

Dean: Well, guess what--

Sam: Dean, it's okay. It's fine. I..I wanna talk about it. It's okay. The stories you heard about me, about me being Psychic? All true. You see, I was just an ordinary person. I was born a regular human, but my mother made a deal with a Demon before either of us were born. When I was Six months old, the Demon came into my room, and fed me his blood. His name was Azazel, and he was a Prince of Hell.

_I can see the determination in Sam's eyes as he tells his story, and it's almost scary._

Sam: I grew up never knowing. It wasn't until I was 22 that I realized I wasn't normal. I had visions of the future, and I could move things with my mind. I used to be able to kill Demons with just a thought, but that was only if I had juiced up on Demon Blood. But it's all gone. It's been a long time since I could do that stuff. That was until...

Will: Until what? Have your abilities returned?

Dean: Sammy...

Sam: It's okay. For a second...yeah, they did. It was a heat of the moment thing. Someone needed my help.

Will: What happened?

Sam: Dean was in trouble, and I did what I could to save him. I helped him cast out something bad.

_I didn't ask anything else after that. I didn't even know what to say. There's so much I--no, we--don't know about the Winchester Brothers. One thing is for certain though. Their bond. So much affection._

****

_Our stay in the bunker was pretty freaking cool! Dean gave us the full tour, even showing off his man-cave. There's two recliners, and a great big entertainment center for movies and video games. A cooler and a bookshelf was there too. Amazing! Derek had asked Dean if the other chair was intended for Sam, but he grumbled something incoherent._

_I think it was meant for Sam._

****

_Derek again! I spoke to Sam, and he gave me a brief run down on the best way to take out a Demon. Watch this._

Sam: Is it recording?

Derek: Yeah, yeah, you're good.

Sam: I just get a little nervous around cameras...

Derek: If it makes you uncomfortable, we can just use your voice.

Sam: No, it's okay. I'm ready.

Derek: Whatever you want, Sam. It's your time now. So, let's get to it. Sam Winchester, one half of the spectacular Winchester Duo. He's here to give us a few pointers on Hunting. What do you want to start with first?

Sam: Um...I guess we can go with what I usually deal with: Demons. They're bastards. A Demon isn't anything to play around with. Unlike Angels, they don't need your permission to possess you. They can do it quickly and suddenly, without warning. There are ways to counteract Demonic Possession though.

_Suddenly, Sam starts unbuttoning his shirt. I shifted in my seat a bit, unsure what was happening. He wore another shirt under his flannel, and lifted it up to reveal a very gnarly looking tattoo in the shape of some kind of star; a pentagram. A symbol of protection._

Sam: It's an Anti-Possession tattoo. Very useful. This is my second one. I had the first one burned off while I was possessed by an Angel.

Derek: Uh...huh. Um, okay.

Sam: The best way to deal with Demons is to get them before they get you. A Devil's Trap usually works, but not against the strongest of Demons. Nine times out of ten, the person the Demon possessed has already been killed due to some heavy trauma to the body.

Derek: How do you identify a Demon?

Sam: "Christo". Saying that literally forces the Demon to reveal itself. It's easy, and it's quick. Your best bet when confronted by a Demon is to send it back to Hell with an exorcism. Dean and I don't really do that anymore. We have a special Demon Killing Knife.

Derek: Haha, well we don't have something so awesome. Could you write down the exorcism for us? We just wanna make sure we get the words right.

Sam: Yeah, sure! Anything to help out the newcomers.

Derek: You two are an inspiration to so many, we just want you guys to know that. You and Dean...you're the best pair ever.

_Sam smiles warmly at the mention of him and Dean together. I felt the love right then and there._

Sam: I love my brother. I wouldn't trade him for any other Hunting partner. Ever. He's amazing, he's smart, he's quick--he taught me stuff. Dean doesn't get nearly as much credit as I do. He's...just amazing...yeah...

_Sam drifts off, thinking of something other than our conversation. Whatever it is, it's pleasant._

****

_The next day, Sam and Dean decided to go into their town of Lebanon, Kansas to do some grocery shopping. We tagged along of course. Can't miss out on getting some awesome footage. While we were out, we discovered something strange and unheard of._

_The townsfolk smiled and waved at Sam and Dean whenever they passed by, thanking them once again for their help. It wasn't until later that we heard the full story: Sam and Dean saved their own town from a Demonic invasion! It sounds so cool at first, but it's freaking scary when you actually take a moment to imagine what happened. But also, think about what kinda spell or charm or weapon that they had to use to purge an entire TOWN of Demons. The Winchester Brothers are more than heroes in our book._

_The ladies practically threw themselves at Dean, though he just smiled politely and declined. Perhaps there's a mystery woman in his life we don't know about? In this line of work, most Hunters don't have time to settle down, though I've heard of married Hunter couples in the community. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Sam and Dean were married to each other with the way they finish each other's thoughts before they actually say it._

_But moving on, we followed them around town for a while. Sam did most of the grocery shopping, but Dean did have a say in some areas. And as a side note: Dean Winchester loves himself some pie! It's his favorite. They're just like real people! Who would've thought!?_

_We also had the chance to talk to some people about their thoughts on the brothers._

Will: What do you think about the Winchester Brothers?

Sally Reynolds, 64: Oh, they're just the best! They saved my life, I can't ever repay them. Such kind boys.

Gary Reynolds, 65: That Dean fellow comes around every now and then to check on our car for free. He's a good kid, just like his brother. That Sam helps Sally with the groceries when he's not traveling the country in that car.

Karen Morgan, 30: Wait, they're brothers? I thought they were lovers! Oh, wow.

Tara Rodriguez, 21: Awesome! Hot! Dean is smoking hot, I swear to God.

Mark Smith, 34: They're cool people. Sam saved my daughter; he literally went back into a burning building to save my demonically possessed daughter. I owe them everything.

_As you can see, Sam and Dean Winchester are revered by their neighbors as heroes, warriors even, though if you ask them both, they'd say they aren't warriors. They're right._

_They're better than warriors. They're God's Chosen._

****

_We managed to phone a few people in their lives, people they have either saved or recruited into their family. Oh, imagine our surprise when we learned that their mother--their entire reason for Hunting--was alive and well! Life sure is strange._

Derek: It's finally nice to speak with you, Jody.

Jody: Hey, it's no problem. I'm excited to do this. What do you fellas need?

Derek: Just to ask a few questions on Hunting, that's all. You ready?

Jody: Yeah, but it won't be long until I'll need to cook dinner. House full of teenaged girls, ya know?

Derek: Haha, well okay. Let's get started. How did you first meet Sam and Dean?

Jody: I first met those two knuckleheads when they breezed into town posing as FBI agents. They were investigating a case. One thing led to another, and we ended up fending off against Zombies. They saved my life. They're good men.

_A statement we've heard many times since filming. It's being proven time and again._

Derek: Sam told us that you've taken in some girls whose lives have been changed by Hunting. How is that going?

Jody: Haha, about as well as you'd expect. No, they're great kids. I feel like I'm getting a second chance here. I get to protect them, they have a home with me.

_Jody wasn't the only one we talked to. Dean gave us the number to their good friend, Castiel, an Angel who's on a secret mission from Heaven. He doesn't live in the bunker, but he stops by from time to time. We got his two cents on the brothers._

Castiel: They're incredibly intelligent, yet often difficult to work with. I've known them for a long time now. When I first arrived, it was...trying. I was a soldier of God, doing his will. But Sam and Dean showed me something more. They taught me about what it means to be human. I'm still learning. You people are very strange.

Will: What can you tell us about Sam and Dean's relationship?

_There's hesitation on the other end, but Castiel recovers soon enough. He clears his throat._

Castiel: Sam and Dean's relationship is very difficult to describe. I'm...not sure I'm supposed to say much. Just know that they are close, and love each other very much.

_It was a weird exchange. We got through it though._

****

_The day had come for us to leave. We got a lot of footage of the brothers being goofy, arguing about trivial things, and most importantly, we got them talking about their experiences and their strategies out in the field. How cool is it to have a shotgun full of rocksalt shells!? It's freaking sick, dude!_

_So, we chose to have one last sit down with the brothers before we left._

Will: Sam, Dean, where do you see yourselves in ten years?

_Sam hesitated, smiling and scratching behind his head. Dean just glanced over at him with a fond, knowing smile. They share a look; it was there again. Non-verbal communication._

Dean: I see myself where I've always been--fighting evil alongside my favorite person in the world. Maybe take a break every once in a while. Go camping, get a nice cabin. Put Sammy in an oversized onesie with a buttflap.

Sam: I agree, but if you put a onesie anywhere near me, I'm gonna kill you.

Dean: Bitch.

Sam: Jerk.

_They settled into another "bro-fight" before we stopped recording and took off. They were very generous, and invited us to come back anytime in case we wanted footage of them ACTUALLY Hunting something. Dude, Derek just about fell out of his chair. We can't wait for that! It'll be a dream come true!_

_Thinking back on our experience, I'd say that all this footage we have is more about a Winchester Documentary, and less about how to be a Hunter. Maybe that's better. Maybe people need to know the story of Sam and Dean Winchester, how they conquered impossible odds that threatened not only their lives, but their relationship with each other._

_I found it odd that neither Sam nor Dean saw themselves settled down with a wife or children. They'd rather be together, and I suppose that's admirable. From what we know, they work best as a team. I don't think they would ever want to be without the other if they had a choice. Sorta like me and Derek. I love this guy, we were the only ones who knew the truth of what happened to our friend. It only strengthened our friendship._

_So, in conclusion, Sam and Dean rock, they're the best Hunters in the world, they've been blessed by GOD himself, are real life soulmates (yeah, it's a thing!) and they live in a sweet ass bunker with the Devil's child. Winchesters have the best life._

_Well, only if you're Sam and Dean. Later!_

****

Sam smiles as Dean runs his fingers through his hair while he passes by him in the library. He's carrying two plates of food, one for him and one for Sam. Dean sets the plate down in front of Sam, revealing that he cooked a huge, homemade burger. Sam closes the book he's been reading as Dean sits down next to him.

"Dig in, Sammy." Dean soon chomps down into his meal, humming in deep satisfaction. "Oh, god. I've outdid myself."

Sam lets out a hearty laugh, unable to contain it. Dean stares at him; ketchup and sauce on his bottom lip. "I'm sure you did. Making a mess as usual."

"Why don't you clean me up then?"

"You wish." Sam takes a bite, suppressing the urge to moan like his brother had not long ago. "It's good."

"I know, right!?"

"Mmm, wow. Where's Jack?"

"He took his, and went into his room to watch Scooby-Doo. Just you and me tonight."

Sam bumps Dean's shoulder with his own, earning him a pleasant laugh from his older brother. They revel in each other's presence, saying absolutely nothing, but talking silently.

As always.


End file.
